Public venues experience a phenomenon commonly called “flash crowds”. In this scenario, people converge to a particular location and form a dense temporary group. The group may stay relatively static, staying in the same location before dispersing, or else it can move around. Typical cases include group visits of a facility, lines to access a service, large offloading of people (e.g., buses or other mass transit systems), etc. In locations where flash crowds form, Wi-Fi often becomes barely usable, as too many users are connecting to the same access point, and sharing the same limited resources. Flash crowd users and non-flash crowd users are likely to complain about Wi-Fi quality.